Last Night
by Divess
Summary: Draco is reminiscing about the previous night. It had been the first night he and Granger spent together as lovers. Draco was chuffed because he had been her first. What he doesn't understand is her attitude today. He is now questioning where will they go from here? One shot. M/AU DM/HG. Fluff, Anxiety, Drama. Dramione. Originally done in 2012.


**All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. Be aware this story is Rated M for language and romantic interludes. **

**All nods to Dramione. Fluff/Anxiety/Drama. Enjoy. **

**Last Night**

Draco was reminiscing. Last night had been fantastic. After a solid month of trading barbs, surreptitiously flirting and a lot of stolen kisses, Granger had agreed to meet him. And meet him she had. They had circled each other for a bit. Then they had talked a bit. She had told him various things and he had shared some things with her as well.

One of the questions Draco had asked was very personal which he prefaced by apologizing. "I don't want to put you on the spot, but I'd like to know something."

"Ask me then."

Draco had cleared his throat. "Were you and Weasley ever intimate?"

The outspoken witch hadn't hesitated for a second. "Not that it has any bearing on anything, but Ronald and I are just friends. I've never been with any wizard like that"

Hermione's statement had surprised him. She had put herself right out there. In the back of his mind, Draco had been thinking, she's a virgin. He hadn't been sure if she was trying to scare him off or warn him in advance. Her revelation hadn't scared Draco Malfoy.

In the last month, he had become aware he was being drawn more and more to the brainy Gryffindor. Initially, he had thought, she's a witch. I want to shag her. As the weeks went by, he had realized he was interested in _her_, and not for just one shag.

Last night it had all come down to taking their clothes off and getting naked. Granger had shown a side he would not have believed possible. She had been the ultimate sex witch. If he had known she was hiding all that power under that deceiving façade, he would have been chasing her long before now. Just thinking about her pink buds and her pink knob was making him hard.

Stop, he told himself. Slow down. Last night may have been a fluke. Today Granger might be having second thoughts.

Second thoughts. Draco hoped not. With Granger he had felt something he'd never felt before. If someone asked him to explain, he wouldn't be able. He had shagged a fair few witches in his time, but none had ever made the hair on his body stand up. As soon as he had put his dick at Granger's entrance, it seemed as though he was a plug connecting to an electrical socket. The feeling had been just that powerful.

Shifting his arse on the hard bench, Draco resumed his thoughts. He believed Granger had felt the energy as well because she had jumped as though she'd been burned. Whatever the connection, it had solidified when he got inside her.Their interaction had been like…magic.

Quickly looking around, Draco felt foolish for thinking like a bloody cliché. _It was like magic_. He was feeling as though he should slap himself.

Still, if it wasn't magic, it had to be something. Perhaps it was the fact he had been the first wizard to enter her holy of holies. Maybe he had just been overwhelmed because it was Granger. He may not have been the first to kiss her or to touch her breasts, but he had been the first to leave his seed inside her. And it had been a lot of seed. He had cum like never before surprising himself. He'd had to _Tergeo_ the sheets because the bed had been such a mess..

Granger had helped. Maybe not the first time which had been a bit rocky. He thought he might have hurt her. After that first electrical jolt when he had tried to enter her, he had proceeded carefully. He hadn't shagged too many virgins, but was experienced enough to know if he moved too fast, he could hurt her.

He also knew he was bigger than most. He had been told this by witches over and over. He was so big and she had been so tight. Proceeding slowly, he had broken past her first time barrier. He had moved slowly while he was inside her whispering in her ear. "Have I hurt you Granger?"

And she had whispered right back. "It feels…. I feel. No Draco. You haven't hurt me."

At first she had been hesitant almost embarrassed, but feeling her wetness, he knew she was ready. It had taken her a few minutes to pick up his stroke. Then, she had become quick study Granger, and they had moved in unison.

As his dick moved inside her, Granger had kissed his ear, his face, his neck. She had slid her tongue across his mouth. Her lips had driven him to new heights. Granger might have been new to sex, but she knew exactly how to inflame him.

Truth be told, he had been a little hesitant himself. This was the Gryffindor Princess. The brains of The Golden Trio. Somehow. Somewhere. He had picked up on Granger's scent. He wanted more than meeting somewhere to shag. He thought his hesitancy to speak his mind might lay in the fact he was afraid he might not measure up.

Draco Malfoy not measure up? Crazy. Right?

Contrary to popular belief. There was no way in hell he would intentionally hurt Hermione. He damn sure wasn't hesitating because of Potter, the Weasel, or even the miserable Weaselette. He could hold his own against those three any day. He wanted Granger. That had scared him a bit. He liked her. If last night was any indication, she liked him as well.

Granger had been a little sore after the first time, so he had tried to make her honey pot feel better by moving down between her legs and licking her hurt. He used his tongue like he had used his dick, but he hadn't tried to suck anything. He had just lain there and licked her nub and her slit and her nether lips hoping to soothe her. Instead, she had moaned, twisted and shouted. She had even cum on him. He wasn't partial to licking cum, but hers had been sweet. She tasted like pudding fruit or something else tropical. He had not let her up until he thought all her soreness was gone.

Granger had talked to him, explaining how excited he made her feel, how sexy he made her feel, and how he made her feel like a woman.

All the while Hermione was talking, his dick had been growing harder and harder. He had wanted her again. For the first time in his life, he had asked a witch for permission to shag her. He had said "Granger, I want to be inside you again. May I?"

She had replied with a very soft, yes. The tone and timbre of that very soft yes heightened his desires even more.

Granger had been ready for him this time. Once they passed their initial plug going into an electrical socket shock, he had let himself go. He had thrust, pushed, driven and rammed and she had been right there with him. She had wrapped her arms around his upper body and thrown her honey pot to him. He had thrust and she had thrust back. As he had driven her, Granger had driven back without letting him go.

Somewhere during the lovemaking, she had started making soft screams every time he thrust in. Soft or not, those little screams had him climbing. They were pulling him to his peak.

The bench he was sitting on seemed to be even getting harder, so he shifted himself once again while remembering how he had whispered in her ear. "I'm right there Granger. I'm going to cum. Cum with me."

Granger's mouth had been right next to his ear when she whispered hoarsely. "Fuck me Draco. You are making me so, so…. Take me with you. Make me cum."

Those words coming out of Hermione Granger's mouth had made him drive harder and faster and she had moaned louder and louder as they both reached orgasm one behind the other. Lying there trying to catch his breath, he couldn't believe how hot and fierce their sex had been. He had cum like he'd never cum before, and he hadn't been exaggerating. Sex with a witch had been just that, sex with a witch, but with Granger, it had been electric.

He had slid off and laid by her side, rubbing his fingers over her small breasts, playing with her dark rose colored nipples. He had moved his hand down to her private mound which caused her legs to spread ever so slightly which he had taken as permission to keep going. He had stuck his fingers inside her. Not really trying to arouse her. He just wanted to feel the best place he'd ever been.

They had remained that way for about twenty minutes. He was remembering how relaxed he felt lying there with fingers still gently stroking Granger Draco smiled to himself then looked around to be sure none of his mates were giving him funny looks. No one, including Pansy, was paying him any attention. However, it seemed as though the Weaselette was keeping her eye on him, but he didn't care about that one at all.

Back to reminiscing. Suddenly, Granger had turned like a cat. She had climbed on top of him, positioned him at her opening then had turned his own words back on him. Looking him directly in the face, she had made a request. " I want to fuck you Malfoy. May I?"

He remembered chuckling at the audacity of her. I've created a monster and her name is Grange had been his response.

She hadn't cared about his reply. She had wanted him and she had wanted him right then. True to her word, she had fucked him and it was glorious. She had been kissing and sucking on his lips all the time she was bucking against him. He had let out a moan as loud as Granger's when they climaxed. When she was finished with him, she had slumped onto his chest and laid there.

After, he had wrapped her in his arms and held on. His amazing Gryffindor.

After their breathing regulated, he told her that they were a bloody, good fit. And asked to start seeing her regularly. Granger had mumbled something unintelligible which in his highly excited state had sounded like…yes.

/*/

That had been last night. So far today he had caught three glimpses of Granger. He had seen her at breakfast. She had looked different somehow. Then he realized what it was. She had that newly shagged look. He had actually looked around to see if anyone else had noticed. In addition, his dick had begun to form an erection. He had to shift his robes to keep anyone from noticing.

No matter what had happened between them the previous night, Granger hadn't even glanced in his direction.

Draco had seen Granger again in Potions class where she had smiled at him. At least he thought it she was smiling at him. He hadn't been sure.

Draco tried not to stare, but his eyes had continually been drawn to her hair, her lips, her neck. At one point when Hermione had tossed her hair, Draco was sure he had smelled lavender or lilac. Granger tasted like pudding fruit and smelled like lavender. He thought he might be losing his grasp on reality.

His mind kept wandering back to the previous night. Granger had wanted him, and had taken him. Today it was all routine. Friendly enough, but not romantic.

As soon as the word romantic entered Draco's head, he had turned so quickly all his books were knocked to the floor. He had received remarks from everyone except Granger.

The professor commiserated with one of his favorite students. "Steady there Mr. Malfoy!"

Blaise had snickered to his face. "Git."

Even Weasley got in a snipe. "Clumsy much Malfoy."

He had quickly picked up his books without offering any rebuttal.

He and Granger exchanged glances with her gazing at him as though she was studying a passage from one of their schoolbooks. Then she had turned back to the book in front of her.

He and Granger had shagged and liked it. That's all. The word romantic didn't belong in a sentence containing both their names. He was being an arse.

Granger had been so aloof all day. He didn't know what he had expected, but it wasn't this scale of aloofness. Draco had begun to wonder if last night had been some kind of physical dream. He thought if it had been a dream, he hoped to have the same dream that night.

The third time Draco had seen Granger was at dinner. She had waved. Her wave had been so quick. He hadn't realized she was waving at him until she was already seated at the Gryffindor table. He had cursed himself for being so slow. She had become immersed in a conversation with Weaselette and hadn't turned around anymore.

/*/

Wizards. They were another thing Draco had noticed during this long tortuous day. Granger usually traveled with the same pack of gits every day. Today he had noticed the other gits who tried to talk to her. Terry Boot was the major arse. Every time Draco turned around, Boot was in Granger's face. Seamus Finnegan was another. In her face. In her face. Even Weasley was trying to catch Granger's attention. Wankers.

By the time dinner was over, Draco was snapping at his own housemates. Blaise didn't give a shite while Crabbe and Goyle simply stayed away from their mentor knowing he would let them know when he wanted their company.

Annoyed beyond belief, Draco barely kept himself from mumbling out loud, but he continued with his dismal thoughts. What the fuck? Has every wizard at Hogwarts realized Granger has shagged someone? Can they smell she isn't a virgin anymore? Draco became more and more annoyed…..and jealous. Granger had chosen him for her first shag. If his reasoning was sound, she should continue to let him shag her. No going around looking for new dicks. His dick was available to her anytime she wanted it.

The final straw came when his own mate Theo Nott stopped by the Gryffindor table to say something to Hermione and she had smiled at him. Draco had had it. He picked up his belongings and headed outside. He plunked his arse down on one of the benches and stared across the lake.

What had he expected? Granger hadn't given him any definitive answer when he had asked to see her again. Just a bit of mumbling. Maybe he had just been her first notch on a long belt to come. Draco mentally slapped himself. He knew Granger wasn't some good time witch. She wasn't like that. It was all those bloody wizards who were mucking things up. That notch nonsense had only come to mind because things hadn't turned out as he hoped. He was the one acting the arse.

Draco had sat there for so long it was beginning to get dark. He would surely get detention if any professor caught him outside this time of night. Picking up his things, Draco quickly headed to the front doors.

/*/

Draco was almost to the doors when Ginny Weasley stepped out in front of him. She just stood there with arms folded across her chest staring at him.

"What is it you want Weaselette? Have you lost track of Potter?"

Ginny stepped right up to his face. "Hermione has told me what went on."

Although surprised Granger would share their secret, Draco clapped right back. "Really? Just what do you think went on?"

Draco kept his Malfoy facade but his heart had begun hammering in his chest. Had Granger discussed their night together with the female weasel? Not possible. Granger hadn't even stopped to discuss it with him.

As he stood there mute, Ginny was getting bright red. Draco figured he'd better come correct. Politely, he had fired off his own question. "And you have a problem with this, why?"

Draco thought Ginny would hex him.

"My problem ferret is you are out here looking like a prat and Hermione has been waiting for you to come collect her."

Draco was confused. "Granger is waiting for me? Where? Why?"

"So help me Malfoy, if you are messing her about, you will not only have to deal with me but Harry and Ron as well."

He was sitting in the dark bitching and moaning about Granger, but she was somewhere waiting for him. He became frantic. "Ginny please. I-I-I asked Granger to date me as a steady. I wouldn't mess her about. It's Granger who has set the terms. She hasn't spoken to me all day so I don't know what you're on about."

It had been Ginny's turn to be surprised. "I was with her this morning when she sent you an Owl. Did you not receive it?"

Before Ginny could finish her sentence, Draco had run for the doors calling himself all sorts of names. Granger's message probably had come after he'd left for breakfast. He hadn't been back to his room all day.

"If it was my own doing that has fucked this up, I'll vomit."

When Draco reached his room, laying there on his bed was a message marked private. He had torn it open. The message was from Granger who had written how the previous night had been the happiest (and sexiest) night of her life. She asked if he would meet her at 8:30 at the same place. Of course he would meet her. Nothing short of Professor Snape setting him a detention would stop him. Granger was waiting for him in the unused teachers rooms on the Charms corridor. Then Draco had looked at his Wonder Wizard Watch. It was 8:40. He was ten minutes late.

In order to get to the Charms corridor as quickly as possible, he had used every shortcut known to Hogwarts students. Granger had been leaving just as Draco rounded the corner.

She didn't say one word. She had stood there waiting for him to speak.

And speak he had. By the time Draco had finished, Hermione was doubled over in laughter.

When her laughter subsided, Hermione had offered her thoughts. "I like you Malfoy. I thought you liked me. So all day I have been very confused as to why you hadn't acknowledged my note. I thought I had made a mistake letting you be my first. I thought I had been messed about."

Draco had taken Hermione in his arms. While kissing her eyes, her nose and her mouth, he had apologized over and over then cryptically telling her it wasn't possible for him to mess her about because the Weaselette had threatened him with repercussions if he did.

Hermione had accepted his apology. On their way back into the rooms, Hermione asked a question. "Did Ginny really threaten to tell Harry and Ron?"

"Yes, she did, and it wasn't pretty. She's a very angry witch."

Hermione had howled, not only over Draco's statement, but Ginny's threats as well.

They had entered the rooms hand in hand.

/*/

Last night and tonight have been the best nights of my life. Granger has shagged my brains out. I think she has also trained my dick to come when called (pun intended). This amazing witch has agreed to date me. I believe I've found my match.

"Malfoy. Where are you? Come to Granger."

/*/

Sorry. I'll have to end this here. I have to go. Granger is calling. _Last Night_ I created a monster whose name is Hermione Granger. I look forward to many nights of being subjected to her whims. I hope I can keep up. Perhaps I'll have to read a few books. Just to be clear, I'm not complaining. In fact, I'm loving every moment of the attention she thrusts at me. In this instance, the word _thrusts_ is not a metaphor. I meant exactly what I said.

"Coming Granger. Malfoy is on his way."

The End


End file.
